Research Pathology Shared Resource Project Summary/Abstract The Research Pathology Shared Resource (RPSR) provides state of the art, cost-effective, readily accessible services and instrumentation that allow for the microscopic analysis of tissue and cells. The resource includes two service-based laboratories, the Experimental Histopathology Laboratory (EHL) and the Specialized Pathology Laboratory (SPL). The EHL provides tissue harvesting at necropsy, expert consultation on fixation and processing specific for staining and subsequent immunohistochemistry, laser capture microdissection, and digital pathology slide scanning and/or unbiased expert interpretation. The SPL provides tissue microarray consultation, construction, imaging and interpretation, and expert pathology review for solid tumor specimens from large research studies. These services make it possible for individual investigators to apply methods that otherwise would not be available to them due either to the lack of expertise and/or lack of funds to introduce the expertise to their lab.